A Bad Day Made Better
by Sydney-Jo
Summary: Molly Prewett is not having a good day. How can Arthur Weasley, ice cream, and a trip to St. Mungo's make it better?


Well, this is the first ever thing I've submitted!

I wrote it for a contest on deviantart. It required that the story included:

- 1 same generation pairing

- A trip to the Hospital Wing / St. Mungo's

- A Muggle car

- A magical photo

Yes, ArthurXMolly might seem random, but when I saw the Muggle car requirement, I instantly thought of them.

Please, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be on vacation in someplace warm. This snow is ridiculous.

* * *

><p>A Bad Day Made Better<p>

Molly Prewett was not happy. Not happy at all.

It was one week before the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she still needed her school supplies. Unfortunately for her, she had been staying over at her friend's house on the day her parents took her younger brothers, Gideon and Fabian, shopping for school supplies. Her parents did not want to take another trip to Diagon Alley, so since she is a "mature teenage girl entering her sixth year at Hogwarts," she can floo off to Diagon Alley and get her supplies all by herself.

She hated being the oldest sibling.

Molly hated going out in public places alone. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. But now here she was, standing at the end of an extremely long line in Flourish and Blotts, trying to purchase her new school books. It was the last place she needed to be at and then she could finally get back home.

Molly sighed and pushed her sweaty red bangs off of her forehead. It was a hot day, and this crowded store was not helping the heat at all. Nor was it helping her anger towards her parents.

She was shifting her books in her arms as the line inched forward a bit when she heard a voice behind her.

"Molly, is that you?"

She turned around to find Arthur Weasley standing behind her. They were both in Gryffindor together, and had become really good friends over the years. He was an extremely nice boy. He was also a very cute boy. Molly wouldn't admit it to any of her girlfriends, but she had developed a huge crush towards Arthur last school year.

Molly smiled. "Hey, Arthur," she said. "How's your summer been?"

"Pretty good, considering who I live with. My brothers are nut-cases, I'm telling you!"

Molly laughed at this. Arthur and his two younger brothers had a very funny sibling relationship. "Are they here with you now?" she asked, standing on her tip-toes to look over his shoulder. "I'd like to pay them for keeping their promise of making your summer miserable."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Arthur smirked. Whoa, was it getting hotter in here? "Nah, they're not here. I came to get my supplies by myself."

"Really? Me, too!" Molly said. "Well, I was actually forced to come alone. My parents came with my brother last week while I was at Jocelyn's house, and they wouldn't come with me now to get my stuff. My day hasn't been going that well."

"That's not good at all! Would you wanna go get some ice cream after we get out of this place? It's so hot today, and I'm sure it'll make your day better." He said, combing a hand through his red hair.

Molly's heart skipped a beat. Okay, it was definitely getting hotter in here.

"Come on," he said after Molly failed to say something. "It'll be my treat."

Merlin, he was asking her out on a date! Sure, they had hung out together plenty of times in Hogsmeade, but it had always been with other friends. She had been waiting for this moment for about a year!

Molly smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Arthur beamed back at her. "Really? Great! Let's get these books paid for; I can just hear that banana split calling my name!" Molly turned to face the front and found that there was only one person between her and the counter now, and they had just finished paying. Her day was definitely getting considerably better.

* * *

><p>They left the book store, Arthur caring Molly's bags. "<em>Ladies shouldn't have to carry their shopping bags. That's what the guy's are for, so the ladies can shop all they want,"<em>Arthur had said.

They walked down the crowded alley, walking closely together so they wouldn't lose each other. As they kept walking on, Molly noticed that they were passing Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Arthur, aren't we getting ice cream?" Molly asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention, but there's this really amazing place in Muggle London that you just have to try. Is that okay with you? I mean, we can go to Fortuscue's if you'd like," Arthur said quickly.

"Oh, no. That's sounds wonderful! Lead the way, Mr. Weasley."

"Great! Here," he said, grabbing her right hand with his free one. "So we don't get separated."

Molly's heart beat even faster. Oh, she hoped her palms weren't too sweaty! She smiled at Arthur as they made their way out into the Muggle world.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is amazing!" Molly exclaimed, taking another bite of her sundae. It was chocolate ice cream with the most amazing peanut butter topping she had ever tasted in her life. "How did you find this place?" she asked after swallowing.<p>

Arthur swallowed too, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He had gotten a three scoop banana split, all scoops being vanilla ice cream with strawberry, blueberry, and caramel toppings. "I was walking around the area a couple years ago, checking out some Muggle stuff, when I heard some Muggle's talking about it. I decided to check it out, and I've been coming back ever since."

"This is really amazing. I didn't know Muggle's could make something this incredible!" she said, finishing the last bit of her sundae. She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Thanks for bringing me here, Arthur. It's really amazing."

"The pleasure's all mine, Molly." He said, smiling at her. "Here," he said, taking a spoonful of his banana split, holding it out towards her. "Have some of mine. It's really good, trust me!"

Molly eyed the spoon. Strawberry, blueberry, and caramel didn't sound that great together to her, but the hopeful look on Arthur's face made her think _"Why not?"_ She opened her mouth and let Arthur feed it to her. He wasn't kidding.

"Mmhm!" Molly said, closing her eyes and eating the bite. "That's amazing! I should've gotten that!"

"We'll have to come together again sometime, then, won't we?" Arthur said, smirking. He then blushed and looked down at his ice cream, quickly finishing it off.

Molly smiled. "We'll definitely have to come here together again."

Arthur swallowed and looked up, the smile on his face made Lacewing flies flutter in her stomach.

* * *

><p>They had left the Muggle ice cream store and were heading back to Diagon Alley. Molly was having such a great time with Arthur. He was such an amazing boy.<p>

They were standing at the curb of a street, waiting for their turn to cross, when Arthur saw something amazing, according to him.

"Molly, look at that!" he exclaimed, pointing at some Muggle contraption sitting at the side of the road. It was a strange looking thing, sitting there with four wheels. Well, all of them looked strange, really. This one, however, looked different from the other contraptions around it. The other cars were various shades of beige or black, but this one was a pale blue.

"What is it?" Molly whispered at Arthur so the Muggle's around them wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's a car. Muggle's use them to go from one place to another." Arthur whispered back. "They're such fascinating devices. I'm going to get one just like that for myself some day!"

Molly laughed at him. His interest in Muggle's was just so…him! She loved his Muggle obsession.

"Arthur," she started, and blue eyes looked down to meet chocolate brown. "Thank you for taking me for ice cream. I had a really great time with you."

He smiled at her. "I had a really great time with you, too." Oh, he had such beautiful blue eyes. They were such a dark, mysterious blue, and they seemed to be getting closer to her…

All of a sudden, one of those Muggle things – a car, Molly reminded her self – made a loud, strange noise, causing the two to jump in surprise. Molly's felt her face flush and she looked the other way, not noticing that Arthur did the same thing.

"_Whoa_," Molly thought. _"Did we almost kiss?"_ Her heart was pounding against her chest. They had been so close…

The atmosphere between the two was a bit awkward now. She jumped when she felt his hand in hers again, but quickly grasped his back before he could pull away. He started to pull her across the street towards the Leakey Cauldron. Molly hesitantly looked up at him, apparently at the same time he looked down at her. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, granting her a smirk from him and a hand-squeeze back.

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur holding the door open for her and letting her in first. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tom called to Arthur.

"Ah, Weasley," he said. "Ye mum was here a bit ago lookin' for ya. Ye need to go to St. Mungo's."

"What, why?" Arthur quickly asked, his face etching with worry.

"Eh, yer mum said that ye brothers were messin' around with magic. They managed to turn one o'nother a bunch o' strange colors. I think ye mum said somethin' 'bout one o' their teeth bein' purple?"

Arthur sighed, taking his hand from Molly's and running it through his hair. "Those two…" he mumbled.

Molly giggled. "So, shall we go to St. Mungo's?" She asked, walking towards the fireplace.

Arthur stalled, but then quickly caught up with her in front of the floo. "Oh, you don't have to come! You can go home if you want…"

"Nah, I have to see this." She said, taking some floo powder from a pot on the mantle and stepping into the fireplace. "Besides, I'm a mature girl now. My parents shouldn't be missing me yet."

He smiled at her, and stepped in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "This is gonna be brilliant," he said before they were whisked away.

* * *

><p>Molly shifted in her seat. She had been sitting in the waiting room beside Arthur for almost an hour and a half. Arthur's brothers had indeed changed each other various different colors. One had purple hair, blue teeth, and green skin while the other had pink hair, purple teeth, and grey skin. It was hysterical. The best part was that Arthur's mother had brought a camera with her to document their stupidity.<p>

Anyway, the two boys and their mother had gone into a room about half an hour ago after a Healer had become free. Apparently, they were having trouble getting the boys switched back to the right colors.

Arthur and Molly had discussed many topics in their time there. They talked about younger brothers, parents, school, and Molly was currently listening to Arthur talk about Muggles. He was really obsessed with them. She found it to be very cute.

All of a sudden, Arthur looked at his wrist watch. "You should probably head home," he said. "It's getting pretty late. Your parents will probably want you home for supper."

Molly looked at a clock on the wall. He was right, it was almost six o'clock. Wow, time had flown by so fast. "I guess you're right," she said reluctantly.

"Sorry I made your day end lamely." He said, looking down toward his shoes.

"Oh, no, I had a good time with you, really," she said. "I especially loved your brother's hair colors. Remind them for me that they should make it all permanent."

They both laughed, remembering the glares that the two boys had shot at Molly when she first suggested that they make it all permanent.

"I'll owl you one of the photos that my mum took," he said.

"Please, do! I'll frame it and hang it on my wall forever!"

He chuckled. All of a sudden, Molly got an idea. An idea that made her heart flutter.

She leaned towards Arthur and cupped his cheek. He froze as she leaned forwards, placing a kiss on his right cheek, so very close to his lips.

Molly leaned back and smiled at Arthur. "I really did have a brilliant day with you today, Arthur," she said. "I'll see you on the train next week, yeah?"

Arthur slowly blinked, a dazed expression overcoming his face. "Yeah…yeah, I'll definitely see me…"

She giggled at him, standing up and grabbing her bags from the chair beside her. "I'll see you next week, Arthur."

He looked up at her, and a beaming smile overtook his face. "Good bye, Molly. I'm glad you came with me today."

Her smile widened even more. She walked towards the elevator, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. She got in, pressed the button for the first floor, where the floo was, and waved at Arthur as the doors closed.

Thank Merlin she was alone in the elevator. As soon as the doors dinged closed, she squealed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Molly stumbled down the stairs to the breakfast table, where the rest of her family was seated. Her mother was at the stove, brothers were wolfing down their breakfast, and her father was reading the newspaper.<p>

"There she is," her mother said, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon at Molly's seat as soon as she sat down. "Did you finish your shopping yesterday? You barely said anything yesterday after you came home. You practically inhaled your supper and then bolted to your room!"

That's exactly what Molly had done when she got home. As soon as she finished supper, she had gone to her room to just lie on her bed, thinking about Arthur Weasley for hours after that. She had no idea when she had actually fallen asleep, but she knew that it had been extremely late.

"I got all of my school supplies yesterday," Molly told her mother, preparing her pancakes.

"That's good. It wasn't too bad being by yourself, now was it? You sure stayed there for a while. Did it really take you that long to get your supplies?"

Molly tried to hold back her blush. "I met a friend. We hung out for a while."

"Speaking of your friends," her father said from the head of the table, folding the newspaper and putting it down. "A letter came in the mail for you this morning. From Arthur Weasley, I do believe," he grabbed a letter from beside his plate and handed it to Molly.

"Oooh, Molly's got herself a boyfriend!" Gideon said, and Fabian laughed.

"Shut up!" Molly said, her face flushing as she hid the letter down under the table on her lap.

"Oh, be quiet, you two!" her mother said. "No need to be embarrassed dear, you can open your letter here."

Molly had waited until her family became distracted again before she carefully opened the letter under the table. First she found a picture of Arthur's brothers, sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's, beaming in their multicolored glory. She stifled a laugh: they looked so ridiculous.

Beneath the picture she found a note.

_Molly,_

_Thank you for going for ice cream with me yesterday. And then staying at St. Mungo's for what seemed like forever with me. I am really glad that you stayed all that time. Yesterday was the best day of my summer, no doubt about it. We'll have to go and get a banana spit together sometime._

_When I asked my mum for a picture of Jack and Barry for you, she gave me a copy of one, and then another. She said that she came out to check on us right before you were leaving. She took a picture right before you left. I thought you'd like a copy of it. I know I'll keep mine forever._

_I'll see you next week on the train. Only two more years to go!_

_Yours,_

_Arthur_

_P.S. You're an amazing girl, Molly Prewett._

Molly flipped past the letter to the second picture behind it. There she was, sitting beside Arthur in the waiting room. The Molly and Arthur in the picture laughed, and then the picture Molly would lean forward to kiss Arthur on the cheek. She then laughed at the dazed Arthur. The Arthur would smirk, and the two would laugh again, repeating the kiss over and over again.

She beamed down at the photo. Arthur Weasley was the world's most perfect boy. He had definitely made yesterday the best day of her entire life.

"Hey, Molls," Gideon said. "Did you get a love letter from your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, you little fiend!" Molly shot back at her laughing siblings.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review! I'd like your feedback :)<p> 


End file.
